Rewind
by ya-fic
Summary: This story is framed within the original eight episodes, but includes an entire flashback story about Jake and Hamilton when they were younger. At twelve, they attend camp Oceola, nicknamed "the big O," and find the beginning of their future chemistry.


Rewind: _Surviving the Big O_ a new beginnings special 

by Estee and Harmony

So, what in creation is this?  Well, sometimes you just have to take a break and work on something a little different (but not too different) and that's what this is.  This actually takes place in the context of the original eight episodes.  It begins in the first episode then picks up again in the fifth episode (Winning Isn't Everything).  That's just one reason this isn't a regular episode.  Another is that it features Jake and Hamilton (something we try to avoid doing since we want everyone to get equal "screen time").  However a few other characters, Sean and Jill, have cameos.  Did I mention that Jake and Hamilton are twelve for the majority of this story?  Enjoy…

(fade in): to an establishing shot of Rawley Academy.

_(cut to): the steps as Jake and Hamilton walk down them.  At this point, Jake isn't Jacqueline to us or to Hamilton.  She's just "Jake" and is wearing a jean jacket and a baseball cap (among other requisite boy gear).  Hamilton has on shorts and a sweatshirt jacket.  He's still trying to recover from telling Jake that "his" hat smells good:_

**Hamilton**: I really didn't mean that how it sounded…

**Jake**: Dude…it's _cool_.

_A beat._

**Hamilton**: So…my room is typically very awesome, but it's being painted and all my stuff is in the living room.  As if living at home isn't completely not private enough…now all my stuff is out in the open.  Ten bucks says we catch my mom going through it.

_Jake laughs, adjusting the cap awkwardly._

_(cut to): Hamilton's kitchen.  The door opens and Jake and Hamilton walk in._

**Hamilton**: This is the kitchen.

**Jake**: I gotta say, I never thought I'd be getting a tour of the dean's house.

**Hamilton**: One of the few perks of being friends with his son.

_He smiles then looks toward the living room.  He walks over and nods for Jake to follow.  _

(cut to): the living room.  Hamilton's belonging are strewn about.  There are some rolled up posters, stacks of clothes, his guitar and amp, his stereo, a laptop and other random items.  Sure enough, in the middle of it all is Kate Fleming.  She's folding up a t-shirt when Jake and Hamilton enter.

**Hamilton** **(whiny)**: Mom…what are you doing?

Kate looks at Jake.  Hamilton takes the hint.

**Hamilton cont'd**: Mom, this is my friend, Jake Pratt.  Jake, this is my mother…who is completely invading my privacy…as usual.

He walks over and takes the shirt from her.

**Hamilton cont'd**: What are you doing with this?

**Kate**: I'm sorting through these old shirts.  The ones that won't fit you anymore are going to Good Will.

**Hamilton**: Mom, two weeks ago I cleaned out my drawers and closets and gave you _everything_ that I didn't want.  

Kate takes the shirt from him.  

**Kate**: This is too small for you, Hamilton.

(cut to): the shirt as she holds it up.  It's an old, worn looking Third Eye Blind t-shirt.  

_(cut to): Jake as she sees the shirt.  She tilts her head then looks at Hamilton looking as though she is trying to remember something._

(cut to): Hamilton and his mom again.  He takes the shirt back.

**Hamilton**: That's not the point…

He looks insistent.

**Kate**: Well, you certainly couldn't want or need this old camp shirt.

_(cut to): Jake.  Her mouth drops a little.  She folds her arms, trying to play it cool, but looking very anxious to see the shirt._

_(cut to): Kate and Hamilton.  Kate holds up the shirt.  It, like the 3EB shirt, is definitely too small for Hamilton now.  It's a white t-shirt with a black screen print lake and the words "I survived the big O."  _

**Kate**: Besides…I've always found this a little vulgar.

_(cut to): Jake.  She looks like she wants to say something, but doesn't._

_(cut to): Hamilton and his mom.  He takes the shirt from her._

**Hamilton**: Please, mom?  I'm just…I'm not ready to part with this quite yet.  Please?

He gives her his sweetest puppy dog face and she can't help smiling.

**Kate**: Okay…I'm going to make dinner.  Jake, you'll join us?

Kate turns to Jake and Hamilton, now behind his mom, shakes his head adamantly.  He mouths, "say no" to Jake.

**Jake**: Oh, I really can't.  I have to…finish unpacking and everything.

Kate walks over to Jake, toward the kitchen.

**Kate**: Well, at least stay a few minutes and let my son show off his toys.  

**Jake**: Oh…uh…okay.

**Hamilton (whiny)**: Mom…

Kate smiles and walks out.

**Hamilton**: Oh my God, that woman _lives_ to embarrass me.  Anyway, you can thank me for saving you from a Kate Fleming dinner…she's a terrible cook.

Jake chuckles.

**Jake**: Well, thank you.

**Hamilton**: Don't get me wrong…I love her and all, but…

Hamilton is still holding the shirt.  Jake looks at it, then up at him.  Her look is pretty intense and it makes Hamilton a little uncomfortable.

**Hamilton cont'd**: What?

**Jake**: You went there?

Hamilton nods.

**Hamilton**: Yeah, when I was twelve.  It was kind of like the best summer of my life.

Though she tries to hide it, her shock is obvious.

**Jake**: Really?

**Hamilton**: Yeah…have you been or something?

**Jake**: Um…not exactly.

Hamilton looks down a moment, remembering.

**Hamilton**: Uh…hey, come here.

He looks around, spotting what he's looking for.  He picks up a picture album.

**Hamilton cont'd**: This is like my first portfolio.  Now, I just kind of stack my pictures in shoeboxes.

**Jake**: You're a photographer?

**Hamilton**: When you say it like that it sounds professional or something…

He opens the album.  The first page contains a picture of a lake, but not the Rawley Lake.  

**Jake**: Whoa…

**Hamilton**: Yeah, it sucks…it was one of the first pictures I ever took.

He flips through some nature scenes.  He keeps flipping through pictures of boys about twelve.  He keeps flipping and reaches one of a close-up photo of two boys.  One has blonde hair and the other has brown hair.  Jake stops him before he can flip again.

**Jake**: That's you?

She points to the brown-haired, blue-eyed twelve-year-old Hamilton Fleming.

**Hamilton**: Yup…and that's Sean.  He kind of hates me now.

**Jake**: Why?

**Hamilton**: He's a townie.  I'm a Rawley guy…officially now.  I haven't even seen him in a couple of years, though.  

**Jake**: That sucks…

Hamilton shrugs, a little sad.  He flips the page.  There is a picture of a girl with long brown hair.  She's in the woods and wearing a big fake smile.  He flips to the next page and there's a picture of the same girl and a redhead.  Hamilton pauses, this time without prompting and looks at the picture.

**Hamilton**: This is what I wanted to show you…her.

**Jake**: Her?

Jake adjusts her hat wanting to hide more even though it isn't possible.  She swallows.

**Hamilton**: She's the reason that was my favorite summer.  That's the short version…

Jake sits down in an arm chair, one of the few clear places to sit.

**Jake**: I've got time…

_Hamilton looks at the album one more time then closes it._

_(flashback to): to an establishing shot of Camp **O**ceola .  It's situated on a lake and like all good camps is divided into a boys' side and girls' side.  _

(cut to): the main office at camp.  There is a large lawn in front of it and there are many boys running around, arriving and such.

(cut to): Busses pulling up.  

(cut to): Inside one of the busses.  Sitting together are a twelve year old Jacqueline Pratt accompanied by her best friend Jill Thomas.  Jill has red hair here.  If your Jill doesn't have red hair, then the assumption is, when she was twelve, she had it dyed  red.

**Jill**: I totally can't believe we had to take a bus like the regular kids.

**Jacqueline**: Shut up.  You're dad was right; you do need this camp experience.  You're a total snob.

**Jill**: I am not.

**Jacqueline**: You are too.

**Jill**: Am not.

**Jacqueline**: Stop.

**Jill**: Am not…am not…am not.  Well…not anymore than _you_.  

Jacqueline gives her a dirty look then laughs.

**Jacqueline**: You're insane.

**Jill**: Hey, look…cute boys.

Jill points out the window.

**Jacqueline**: Boys are total jerks.

**Jill**: Yeah, but _look_ at that one.

Jacqueline turns to look where she is pointing.

**Jacqueline**: It doesn't matter—

She stops and looks.

(cut to): outside.  A twelve-year-old Hamilton Fleming as he sits on a rolled up sleeping bag.  He has a duffel bag next to him along with another smaller bag.  Around him boys are being boys, but he sits alone looking bored.

(cut to): Jacqueline and Jill as the bus stops and the other girls get off.  Jill has already stood up, but Jacqueline looks out the window at Hamilton.

**Jill**: Hey, come on…

**Jake**: He looks lonely.

**Jill**: Oh God.  Just come on…

**Jake**: Yeah, you're right…he's probably a total jerk.

(cut to): Hamilton sitting by himself.  A blonde boy approaches him.  This is a twelve- year-old Sean McGrail.

**Sean**: Hi.

**Hamilton**: Hi.

**Sean**: So, you were on the bus from New Rawley with me…I've never seen you at school or anything.  

**Hamilton**: I don't exactly go to school in New Rawley.

Sean shrugs and sits down next to him.

**Sean**: What cabin are you in?

**Hamilton**: Six.

Sean pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and shows it to Hamilton.  The number six is written on it.  Hamilton smiles.

**Hamilton**: Cool.

**Sean**: What's this?

He reaches for the smaller bag.

**Hamilton**: Camera.  My mom thought it'd be something I'd enjoy…photography.

Sean opens the bag and pulls out the camera.  It's Hamilton's camera…a little less used.

**Sean**: Cool.

Hamilton shrugs.

**Hamilton**: Yeah, I guess.

Sean picks it up and looks through it.

**Sean**: The girls are here.

(cut to): the girls getting off of the several busses that have pulled up.  Yes, they traveled on separate buses…maybe a little strange J

(cut to): Sean and Hamilton.  Sean gets bored with the camera and puts it back into the bag.

**Sean**: Do you have a girlfriend?

**Hamilton**: Um…not really.  You?

**Sean**: Well, there's this girl…but…she's just a friend.

Hamilton nods.

**Sean**: Play any sports?

Hamilton shrugs.

**Hamilton**: Everything a little.

**Sean**: Cool.  I like baseball.  This dumb camp is going to cut into the first week of New Rawley summer league.  My best friend is going to kill me when he finds out.

**Hamilton**: What position do you play?

**Sean**: Pitcher.  

**Hamilton**: I'm a decent catcher if you want to practice some time.  You know, like training before you go back.

Hamilton smiles.

**Sean**: Awesome.  

A beat.

**Sean**: Hey…look at that redhead.  

_(cut to): Jacqueline and Jill as they wait by the bus to collect their luggage.  Jacqueline picks up a duffel bag.  Jill stands by her suitcase.  They start to walk away from the bus to meet their cabin counselor._

(cut to): Sean and Hamilton who are watching.

**Sean**: Gosh, what a prep.  Who brings a suitcase to camp?  I bet she has a blow dryer too.

**Hamilton**: She's pretty.

**Sean**: We'll see how long that lasts out here in the woods.

Hamilton laughs.

**Sean** **cont'd**: And I bet her hair is straight out of the bottle.

Hamilton looks confused.

**Sean** **cont'd**: Like dyed.

**Hamilton**: Oh yeah…probably.  Her friend seems to have the right idea, though.  She has less luggage than I do.

(cut to): Jacqueline as she walks quickly ahead of Jill then stops to wait for her as she lugs her suitcase.

(cut to): Hamilton and Sean.  Hamilton picks up the camera and looks at it for a minute.  He holds it up and points it in the direction of Jill and Jacqueline.  He adjusts the lens a little, not really knowing what he's doing.  He snaps a picture.  He zooms in more.

(cut to): a shot from his point of view through the camera.  We see Jacqueline waiting for Jill.  She doesn't look entirely unlike herself, but her hair is pretty long.  She looks different enough so that it is feasible that Hamilton has not recognized her when they are fifteen.  She tucks her hair behind her ear as she pauses for Jill.  The shutter closes on this action.

(cut to): Hamilton and Sean.

**Sean**: So, is the redhead beautiful up close?

**Hamilton**: Uh…

He moves the camera over a little.

(cut to): a shot from his point of view through the camera as it shifts back to Jill.  She's wearing overalls and has her hair in pigtails.  

(cut to): Hamilton and Sean.

**Hamilton**: Like I said…she's pretty…beautiful too, I guess…I don't know…

**Sean**: Let me see.

Hamilton starts to hand him the camera when an older (sixteen or seventeen) guy comes up.  His name is Kelley.

**Kelley**: Hey, fellas…no spying on the girls.  

He grins, but Hamilton and Sean simply look up at him like they've been caught.

**Kelley**: Come on, get your stuff together; we're headed over to the cabins.

(cut to): Jill and Jacqueline as they finally get to their counselor and check in.  Jacqueline looks over to where Hamilton was sitting.

_(cut to): Hamilton and Sean as they walk away._

_(cut to): Jill and Jake as they give the counselor their names._

**Counselor**: You'll both be in the twelve to thirteen year old cabin.

**Jill**: Obviously.

**Counselor**: Which is my cabin.  My name is Sandra or Sandy.

Sandy is about seventeen.  She looks outdoorsy, but nice enough.

**Sandy**: We'll all walk over together in a minute, okay?

**Jake**: Yes, thanks.  

Jacqueline and Jill walk away.

**Jacqueline**: Why do you think they put the girls and boys on completely opposite sides of the lake?

**Jill**: Sex.

Jake thinks about this a moment…not having really considered it before.

**Jake**: _I_ think it's so that we don't know that the boys get to have way more fun than we do.  I mean did you see the itinerary they sent out?   

**Jill**: No…

**Jake**: We have arts and craft like every day.

**Jill**: So?

**Jake**: What do you think the boys do when we have arts and crafts?

**Jill**: I don't know...

**Jake**: They have like open sports time.  They get to do what they want…while all of us have to sit around a craft table making ashtrays or whatever it is we're going to make.

**Jill**: Smoking's gross.  Besides, I think arts and crafts sounds fun.  Maybe we'll get to make what we want.  It's better than trekking around in the woods…which we do have to do at some point, I'm sure.

**Jake**: The point is we should get to play sports if we want.

**Jill**: You act like you're good at sports.  You're not that good at sports, Jacqueline.

**Jake**: Well, duh…I never get to try.

**Jill**: Well, boys don't get to do arts and crafts when they want to.

Jake considers this.

(_cut to): Sean and Hamilton walking with a group of boys their age and the male counselor from earlier.  He's wearing a logo t-shirt from the camp and looks pretty happy to be there.  They reach a cabin and he stops.  All the boys stop too._

**Kelley**: Okay fellas, this is your home for the next two weeks.  The showers and bathrooms are over there.

He points off into the woods.

**Kelley cont'd**: And your beds are in there.  

He points to the cabin.

**Kelley cont'd**: Pick your bunkmate carefully…he'll also be your partner when you need one in the next two weeks.

Hamilton and Sean look at each other, deciding to be bunkmates.

_(cut to): Jill and Jacqueline as they walk with their group and arrive at their cabin._

**Sandy**: Okay ladies, here we are.  Bathrooms and showers are out there.

She points away.

**Sandy cont'd**: Beds are in there. 

She points to the cabin.

**Sandy** **cont'd**: You get to choose your own bunkmate.  Choose carefully because whomever you pick will be your partner when you need one in the next two weeks.

Jill looks at Jacqueline who looks around scoping out the perfect bunkmate.

**Jill**: Don't even think about it…you're bunking with _me_.

Jacqueline rolls her eyes.

**Jacqueline**: Yeah, yeah…I know.

(cut to): Hamilton and Sean and their cabin mates as they pick bunks.

**Sean**: I call top.

Hamilton nods and puts his stuff on the bottom bunk.  

(cut to): Jacqueline and Jill and their cabin mates.  They stand in front of a bunk bed.

**Jacqueline**: You have to take the top.

**Jill**: Okay.

Two girls, Britney and Ashley, approach.

**Ashley**: You're not actually going to take that bunk are you?

**Jacqueline**: No, we're just standing it front of it for no reason…duh, yes…it's ours.

**Ashley** **cont'd**: That's _our_ bunk.

**Jill**: What are you talking about?

**Jacqueline**: Yeah, who cares?  Just take that one over there.

**Britney**: We had this bunk last year and we're going to have it again this year.

**Jacqueline**: You have a lot of—

**Jill**: It's fine.  We'll just take that one over there.

Jill pulls Jake's arm leading her away.

(cut to): another bunk as they approach it.

**Jacqueline**: The point is _not_ that I wanted that bunk, Jillian.  They could have just asked instead of ordering us around.  Why do people have to be so—

**Jill**: I know, I know…but, they're older and they've been here before…let's not make them hate us.

**Jacqueline**: What about personal integrity?  What about—

**Jill**: …that cute boy you were staring at earlier?

Jacqueline blushes and turns away.

**Jacqueline**: You're taking the top bunk.

Jacqueline throws her bag onto the bottom bunk then climbs on the bed herself.

**Jacqueline** **cont'd**: Let the camp experience begin.

(dissolve to): the dining hall.  It's joint so there are boy and girls there. 

(cut to): Hamilton and Sean as they walk out of the line carrying trays.  They look around, looking for somewhere to sit. 

(cut to): Jill and Jacqueline as they approach a table.  They start to set their trays down when Britney and Ashley walk up from the other side.

**Jacqueline**: Guess this is your table too, huh?

**Britney**: Like, you learn so well.

Jacqueline looks at Jill then turns around quickly and perturbed.  Her tray hits someone else's and both trays fall to the ground.  Jacqueline looks down before looking up.

(cut to): Hamilton as he looks a little angry until he realizes it is her.  Neither of them says anything.

**Sean**: Hey, watch where you're going next time, okay?

**Hamilton**: No, um…it was my fault.

Jill looks at Jacqueline who still doesn't speak.

**Jill**: It was her fault and she's sorry.

**Hamilton**: I could go get us a couple more trays of…

**Jacqueline**: …whatever that was.

He smiles.  Jill and Sean look at one another catching on to what's going on.  Kelley the counselor walks up carrying two trays.  He hands one to Jacqueline and one to Hamilton.

**Kelley**: Why don't you kids find a seat?

(cut to): Britney and Ashley.

**Ashley**: Just ask him…

**Britney**: No…

**Ashley**: Chicken.

She stands up a little.

**Ashley** **cont'd**: Hey, blue shirt boy.

(cut to): Sean, Hamilton, Jacqueline and Jill.

**Sean**: Hey…hey, she's calling you.

Hamilton looks over.  

**Ashley**: Come sit with us.

Sean elbows Hamilton to go over.  Jacqueline walks off and Jill follows her.  Hamilton looks as though he'd like to stop them.

**Sean**: What are you doing?  Let's go sit with them.

**Hamilton**: I thought you liked the redhead.

**Sean**: Just come on.

Sean pushes him again and Hamilton reluctantly walks over to Britney and Ashley's table.  Sean and Hamilton sit down.

(cut to): Jill and Jacqueline as they sit at another table.

**Jill**: You blew it.

**Jacqueline**: Shut up.

**Jill**: Why'd you have to walk away?  He would have sat with us if you'd asked him too.  Did you see how he was looking at you?

**Jacqueline**: I don't care.

**Jill**: I'm just—

**Jacqueline**: The fact that he would sit with them just proves—

**Jill**: It doesn't prove anything.  He's still looking over here, by the way.

Jacqueline shakes her head and takes a bite of her food.

(flash forward to): Jake and Hamilton in his living room.  He's cleared off a spot on the couch across from the chair Jake is in.  He looks away then at Jake as he explains:

**Hamilton**: I just wanted to sit with her…talk to her.  It was hard, though…hard to talk to her at first.  Maybe I was shy, but…it felt like more than that.

**Jacqueline**: Like every word mattered so much it was hard to find the right ones?

Hamilton looks up.

**Hamilton**: Yeah…lame, huh?

Jake shrugs.

**Hamilton cont'd**: Anyway…I thought it would be hard to catch up with her again…

(flashback to): an establishing shot of the lake at camp.

(cut to): to the arts and crafts building.

(cut to): inside.  Jill is sitting working on a drawing.  Britney and Ashley walk up to her.

**Ashley**: Where's your friend?

**Jill**: Infirmary.

**Britney**: Too bad.  

**Ashley**: We'll sit with you then.

Jill rolls her eyes.

**Jill**: Whatever.

They sit down.

**Ashley**: Thanks…we didn't want to be stuck with those townie kids over there.

**Britney**: Yeah, they rode in from Boston with us…they got to come for free…it's so pathetic…

Jill just shakes her head and continues working on her drawing.

**Ashley**: I mean, if they wanted to do charity work, they could have just donated money instead of letting regular kids come to _our_ camp.

Jill looks up at the phrase "regular kids."  She considers it, remembering that she herself said it.

**Jill**: I think I'd rather be a regular kid than a first class snob.

She gets up and walks over to the other table.  Ashley and Britney look at one another.

**Britney**: Where do you think her dumb friend really is?

Ashley laughs.

**Ashley**: Does it matter?

_(cut to): the boys side of the lake.  _

_(cut to): a basketball court.  There's a game going on.  _

(cut to): Hamilton hanging out by his cabin.  He sits on the cabin steps with his camera around his neck.  He gets up and walks off.

_(cut to): the basketball court.  They are playing four on four.  A boy in a baseball cap takes a shot and misses.  Another boy recovers it and makes the shot.  _

**Boy**: Well, that's the game.

Hamilton walks up and pauses.  He's not too close and he looks through the camera.

(cut to): a shot from his point of view through the camera.  The boys stand around talking for a minute.  Hamilton pans over to the left and stops on the "boy" in the baseball cap.  It's Jacqueline.  

(cut to): Hamilton as he pulls the camera down.  He looks a little confused and a little amused.

(cut to): the basketball court.  One of the older boys walks up to Jacqueline.

**Boy**: So, I didn't get your name.

**Jacqueline**: Uh…Jack.

**Boy**: Note to self: don't pick Jack again; he sucks.

The boy laughs mean spiritedly.

**Jacqueline**: Shut up, jerk.

**Boy**: What?

He looks angry now.

**Jacqueline**: I said…shut up, _jerk_.

He smiles then shoves Jacqueline hard.  She falls backward.

(cut to): Hamilton as he walks up.  The boys walk off laughing.  Hamilton walks up to Jacqueline and holds out his hand.  She looks up and recognizes him.  She puts her head down, but takes his hand as he helps her up.  She ends up standing pretty close to him.  She backs up and keeps her head down.

**Hamilton**: Are you okay?

Jacqueline nods.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: That guy is in my cabin.  He's a real jerk.

Jacqueline nods.  Hamilton holds the camera up.

**Jacqueline**: What are you doing?

**Hamilton**: Taking your picture.

**Jacqueline**: Well, don't.

Hamilton shrugs and lets the camera fall back around his shoulder.

**Hamilton**: So, uh…what cabin are you in?

**Jacqueline**: Just that one…over there…

**Hamilton**: Cool.

**Jacqueline**: I'm just going to…uh…go back to my cabin now.

**Hamilton**: All right.

She turns to walk away, looking relieved until she realizes he is walking with her.

**Hamilton**: My mom gave me this camera.

**Jacqueline**: Cool.

**Hamilton**: I thought it was lame at first, but…I think I could be into it.

**Jacqueline**: Photography?

Hamilton nods.

**Hamilton**: Apparently there's a dark room on the girls' side of camp.  My counselor said he may take me over there some time to develop my film.

**Jacqueline**: Or you could drop it off at a one-hour photo place.

He laughs.

**Jacqueline** **cont'd**: Just kidding.

**Hamilton**: My mom says it doesn't count as art unless you do it yourself.  

**Jacqueline**: Like a month ago I went to this photography exhibit with my mom and it was pretty amazing…photographs of Kenya and stuff.  She kind of knows the photographer, Peter Beard.  

**Hamilton**: He's a really famous artist.

**Jacqueline**: You've heard of him?

**Hamilton**: My mom is an art teacher.

They reach the cabin…Hamilton's cabin.

**Jacqueline**: Well, here we are.  I'm going into my cabin now.

Hamilton smiles and nods.

**Jacqueline cont'd**: See ya around.

She turns around and walks up the steps, walking in.  Hamilton smiles and sits down on the steps.  A moment later the door opens slowly.  Hamilton smiles, but doesn't turn around.

**Jacqueline**: What are you doing?

Hamilton stands up and walks up the steps.

**Hamilton**: This is…_my_ cabin.

Jacqueline keeps her head down.  

**Jacqueline**: Oh…I must have gotten confused.

**Hamilton**: No kidding…

Hamilton smirks and pulls off the cap.  Jacqueline's hair falls down.

**Jacqueline**: Hey!

He hands her the cap back.  A lot of her hair is in her face.  He starts to reach forward to help her push it back, but she pushes his hand away.

**Hamilton**: Sorry…I didn't mean to blow your cover.

**Jacqueline**: Yeah, well…too late.

She gets all her hair out of her face.  Hamilton looks down.

**Hamilton**: Sorry.

She realizes that he's pretty sincere.

**Jacqueline**: Don't worry about it…just as long as you aren't a narc or anything.

**Hamilton**: A what?

**Jacqueline**: A narc…like the undercover cop that like make friends with the drug dealers only to arrest them and turn them over to the proper authorities. 

**Hamilton**: Oh…well…I'm not going to turn you in or anything, but you should know that you aren't that convincing.  I knew when I first saw you over there at the court.

**Jake**: Those other guys didn't seem to notice.

**Hamilton**: Then they weren't paying attention.  And that guy should have never pushed you like that either.

**Jake**: Because I'm a _girl_, right?

Hamilton shrugs.

**Hamilton**: No one deserves to get pushed around.

Jacqueline studies him for a minute as he studies his shoes.  A beat.

**Jacqueline**: So…what gave me away?

Hamilton looks at her, tilting his head.  He smiles.

**Hamilton**: Well, let's just say, next time you decide to pretend to be a boy, you might want to ditch the lip gloss…

He points at her lips not anywhere near brave enough to touch them.  He hesitates a moment then takes one of her hands, holding it up to her.

**Hamilton**: …and lose the light pink nail polish.

Jacqueline laughs.  A beat.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: So, you, um, like basketball or something?

**Jacqueline**: No, not really.  It's just so lame.  Do you know what the girls are doing right now?

Hamilton shakes his head.

**Jacqueline cont'd**: Arts and crafts.  And like you guys get to hang out over here and do whatever you want.

Hamilton laughs.

**Hamilton**: Hanging out all morning and playing whatever we want to isn't as fun as it sounds.  I avoided that game of basketball by pretending I was homesick.  I ducked away from the majority of my cabin as they headed down to the lake for a swim.  

**Jacqueline**: So you're not into sports and stuff?

Hamilton shrugs.

**Hamilton**: It's just…these guys are so…I don't know…I'd rather spend my time hanging out with someone more…

He puts a hand in his pocket.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: …someone more like you…I guess.

Jacqueline laughs.

**Jacqueline**: Someone more like…a girl.

Hamilton smiles.

**Hamilton**: That isn't what I meant.  You just don't seem as…I just…you know…

He takes a deep breath.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: I know I'm not doing a good job of it right now, but you seem like someone I could talk to or….someone that I'd _want to talk to._

(flash forward to): Hamilton and Jake in the living room. 

**Hamilton**: I'd finally gotten it out, you know?  By then, though…it wasn't that I wanted to talk to her.

Jake laughs, smirking.

**Hamilton cont'd**: Not like that…well, not entirely like that.  I was twelve.  Still…I felt like…I don't know…just standing there with her was amazing.

**Jake**: Let me guess…she freaked and ran off…

Hamilton smiles.

**Hamilton**: Been there too, huh?

**Jake**: You could say that…

(flashback to): Jacqueline and Hamilton at his cabin.  

**Jacqueline**: You want to _talk to me?  You don't even know anything about me._

**Hamilton**: Sure I do.

**Jacqueline**: Oh, really?  So…what's my name?

Hamilton freezes; he doesn't know.

**Jacqueline** **cont'd**: See…

**Hamilton**: Well…what is it?  I'm—

**Jacqueline**: No, don't tell me.

**Hamilton**: What?  Why not?

**Jacqueline**: Does it matter?

**Hamilton**: What my name is?  What _your name is?  Yes, it matters._

**Jacqueline**: I have to…get back…to the other side of camp.  

She walks down the steps.

**Hamilton**: But—

**Jacqueline**: I'm supposed to be in the infirmary.

**Hamilton**: Why don't I walk you back?

**Jacqueline**: You'll get in trouble.

She starts to walk backwards.

**Hamilton**: I could pretend that…I found you lost in the woods and…saved you from a bear or a wild dog or something and—

**Jacqueline**: I'll see you later…

She's backed even further away.

**Hamilton**: What if I _never see you again?_

**Jacqueline**: Then…I guess you'll _never know my name._

She turns around and takes off.

(cut to): Sean and Hamilton walking with their cabin and counselor.  They're on a nature trail and Kelley stops them every once in awhile to point of certain animals, plants or other "interesting" phenomenon.

**Sean**: So, basically…she ran away from you?

**Hamilton**: Yeah, I don't get it either.

**Sean**: Did you at least kiss her?

**Hamilton**: What?  No…I don't even know her name.

**Sean**: You didn't try to kiss her?  No wonder she ran away.

**Hamilton**: She ran away because I didn't kiss her?

Hamilton laughs.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: Doubtful.  I just wish she'd told me her name.

(cut to): Jacqueline and Jillian as they are on a trek of their own with their cabin and counselor.  

**Jill**: Why didn't you just tell him your name?  You don't really think he'd be a narc?

**Jacqueline**: No…I just…I was scared.

**Jill**: Of what?  That he'd try to kiss you or something?  One day, you are going to have to kiss someone.  

**Jacqueline**: Shut up…it wasn't that.

A beat.

**Jacqueline** **cont'd**: Do you believe in fate?

**Jill**: Oh my God…what is he like your _soul mate or something?_

Jacqueline looks down and continues walking.  They are already at the end of the group and lagging behind as they have this discussion.  Jill stops forcing Jacqueline to stop as well.

**Jill**: You finally get a crush on someone and suddenly you think he's your soul mate?

**Jacqueline**: The first day when I first saw him…it just felt like I was supposed to be seeing him…

**Jill**: Oh really…

Jacqueline nods.

**Jill** **cont'd**: Nervous butterflies fluttered up?

She nods.

**Jill** **cont'd**: Couldn't stop staring at him…your heart started beating a little faster…you couldn't quite breathe…

Jacqueline nods again.

**Jill** **cont'd**: _That is what a crush feels like.  I don't blame you…he's totally cute.  And, that whole shy thing is adorable, but—_

**Jacqueline**: It's not that simple…it's just not.

**Jill**: Okay…whatever you say.  We have to catch up.

_Jacqueline looks realizing the group is very far ahead of them now.  _

_(cut to): Sean, Hamilton and company as they reach a clearing.  Hamilton and Sean are still talking._

**Hamilton**: So…you don't think that sometimes when you meet people that it's 'cause you're part of some bigger plan?

Sean shrugs.

**Sean**: I believe in God.

**Hamilton**: That's…that is _not what I'm talking about, Sean._

**Sean**: Then what _are you talking about.  _

**Hamilton**: Destiny.

**Sean**: I don't know, man.  I mean for a twelve year old, you sure are deep.

A beat.

**Sean** **cont'd**: Hey, check this out.

(cut to): a shot of another part of the clearing where there is woods.  Sandy leads the group of girls out into the clearing.  She waves to Kelley.

(cut to): Sean and Hamilton.

**Sean**: Oh, there are those two girls from dinner the other night…should we go over?

Hamilton smiles until he realizes which two girls Sean's talking about.  

**Sean** **cont'd**: Nevermind…they're coming to us.

Ashley and Britney walk up.

**Ashley**: Hey Sean…

**Sean**: Hi.

Hamilton doesn't say anything.  He scans the other girls then looks back at Ashley and Britney.

**Ashley**: Hey, we just wanted to tell you that we're sneaking out tonight if you wanted to like…meet us somewhere.

Sean smiles.

**Sean**: Sounds fun…you up, man?

**Hamilton**: Hey, there they are.

(cut to): the woods as Jacqueline and Jill walk out.  Sandy walks over to them, explaining the importance of keeping up.

**Ashley**: Who?  Jill and her strange little friend?

**Hamilton**: Jill?  Which one is that?  The redhead?

**Britney**: She was totally mean to us the other day.

**Ashley**: Yeah, she wouldn't sit with us at arts and crafts.

**Hamilton**: And…what's her friend's name?

**Britney**: I don't know…

**Ashley**: I can't remember…anyway…you guys in for tonight?

**Hamilton**: We can't…  
**Sean**: He's kidding.  Why don't we meet you two by the infirmary at like ten?

**Ashley**: Just meet us at our cabin instead.  

**Britney**: It's number seven.

They walk away.

**Sean**: Oh man…why can't all girls be that—

**Hamilton**: …easy?

**Sean**: You really wouldn't want to make out with Britney?

**Hamilton**: Make out?

**Sean**: Well, yeah…that is what they meant.

Hamilton swallows.  He looks over at Jacqueline and Jill.  

(cut to): a shot from his point of view of the girls.  Jacqueline looks over at the same time.

(cut to): Jill and Jacqueline.

**Jill**: You should ask him to the dance.

**Jacqueline**: No way…I'm not going to that.

**Jill**: Everyone has to go.

**Jacqueline**: Not me…I'll go to the infirmary.

**Jill**: You can't play sick every time you don't want to participate in something.

Jacqueline isn't listening anymore.  She's looking over at Hamilton.  

(cut to): Sean and Hamilton.  Sean notices Hamilton looking over.

**Sean**: What is it with you and that girl?  

**Hamilton**: She's…

He looks down.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: I think I like her.

Sean raises his eyebrows.

**Sean**: You've _never had a girlfriend, have you?_

**Hamilton**: Yes I have…I just…don't now.

**Sean**: Yeah…right.  

**Hamilton**: Anyway…we're leaving.

Kelley is leading the group away.

**Sean**: Don't worry about it, Ham…after tonight…you'll be a man.

Sean waves to Britney and Ashley as the group of boys exits.  Hamilton looks over his shoulder one more time.

(cut to): Jill and Jacqueline as Sandy talks to them about how to identify poison ivy.

Jacqueline notices Hamilton looking over again.  She waves timidly.

(cut to): Hamilton.  He smiles and waves as Sean pulls him into the woods.

(dissolve to): an establishing shot of the girls' cabin later that night, about nine. 

(cut to): inside the cabin.  Jacqueline and Jill sit on Jacqueline's bed.  Each is writing a postcard.  Sandy isn't there so they are momentarily unsupervised.  Some other girls sit on their own beds or on each others writing, reading or talking.  A group of about five sit on and around Ashley's bottom bunk.  

**Girl**: I can't believe you're actually going to sneak out.

**Ashley**: They're meeting us here at ten.  

**Girl 2**: Who are they?

**Ashley**: That blonde townie guy Sean and his cute blue-eyed friend.  What's his name, Brit?

**Britney**: I can't remember.  He didn't say…

**Ashley**: …he doesn't talk a lot.

(cut to): Jacqueline as she looks up.

**Jill**: Like you said…if he's dumb enough to hang out with them…

Jacqueline nods and looks back down, but doesn't continue writing.  Jill looks sympathetic.

(cut to): Ashley's bed.

**Girl 1**: Are you going to let them kiss you?

**Ashley**: Well…duh…that's the whole point.

**Girl 3**: Why don't you just wait until the dance?

**Britney**: We'll ask them to that too…

(cut to): Jill as she listens and Jacqueline as she pretends not to.

**Ashley**: …it's just more fun to sneak out.

**Britney**: Here comes Sandy so…

Sandy walks in.

**Sandy**: Okay everyone…lights out time.

(cut to): Jacqueline and Jill's bunk.  Jill has started to climb up to her bed.  Jacqueline gets under her covers.

_(dissolve to): the boys' cabin, a little later.  The lights are out and most everyone is asleep.  _

_(cut to): Kelley who is asleep and snoring as Hamilton and Sean walk by._

_(cut to): outside the cabin as they walk down the steps._

**Sean**: How easy was that?

**Hamilton**: I just hope we don't get caught.

**Sean**: We won't.  Come on…

_Hamilton follows as they walk off to the other side of the lake.  _

(flash forward to): Jake and Hamilton in his living room.  Jake is leaning forward a little  and Hamilton has pulled both legs up onto the couch and sits Indian style.

**Hamilton**: I said I hoped we didn't get caught, but…I let the door slam on the way out.  Kelley probably wouldn't have turned us in.  He might not have even stopped us, but…I really wanted him to.

**Jake**: Scared of beautiful girls wanting to make out with you…I get it.

Hamilton laughs.

**Hamilton**: I'm not telling you anymore…

He puts his legs down and pretends like he may get up.

**Jake**: No, no…go on…

Hamilton looks suspicious, but sits back down and  goes on… 

(flashback to): the porch of the girls cabin.  Jacqueline walks out carrying a flashlight and her postcard.  She sits on the steps and starts to write.

(cut to): Sean and Hamilton as they walk through the woods.  Sean is carrying the flashlight.  Hamilton stops suddenly.  

**Hamilton**: I don't think I can do this.

Sean stops and turns to face him.

**Sean**: Do _what, man?  _

**Hamilton**: I've never…I mean…I've never made out with anyone and…this Britney girl is—

**Sean**: Beautiful?  Sexy?

**Hamilton**: Sure, but—

**Sean**: Look, I know you're into that whole destiny thing, but…when you do get to kiss Ms. Right, don't you want to know what you're doing?

Hamilton considers this.

**Sean** **cont'd**: _Exactly…come on._

(cut to): the girls' cabin.  Jacqueline is still sitting on the porch pondering what to write next on her postcard…or at least trying to look like that is what she is doing.  Britney and Ashley walk out.  

**Ashley**: What are _you doing out here?_

**Jacqueline**: Finishing a postcard to my mom…like it's any of your business. 

**Britney**: You better not tell on us.

**Jacqueline**: And risk losing the pleasure of your company for the next week and a half?  I wouldn't dream of it.

Sean and Hamilton walk up.  Jacqueline sees them first.

(cut to): Sean and Hamilton as they walk up to the bottom of the steps.  Hamilton sees Jacqueline.  She looks down and goes back to working on her postcard.  Sean looks at Hamilton then at Jacqueline, shaking his head.

**Ashley**: Hi, you guys ready?

**Sean**: Oh yeah.

Ashley and Britney walk down the steps.  Ashley takes Sean's hand.  Noticing this, Hamilton puts his hands in his pocket.  He looks at Jacqueline again, but doesn't say anything.  The foursome walks off.  

(cut to): the swimming area by the lake.  The four of them get to the end of the dock and stop.

**Ashley**: Why don't you two go check out the view from the dock?

**Hamilton**: I—

Sean gives him a "just go" look.  Hamilton shrugs and starts to walk to the end of the dock.  Ashley nods to Britney to go and she does.

(cut to): the end of the dock as they arrive.  Hamilton stands there not saying anything.

**Britney**: You're pretty quiet, huh?

Hamilton shrugs.  Ashley laughs. 

**Britney cont'd**: Well, you don't have to talk.

Hamilton looks down, not wanting to be there.  He looks over to the shore where Sean and Ashley are sitting on a bench, "making out."  Britney looks over too.  She looks back at Hamilton.

**Britney cont'd**: You can kiss me now if you want.

Hamilton looks at her, not knowing what to say.

**Britney cont'd**: Well, are you going to or not?

She takes a step forward.  He swallows.  With his hands still in his pockets, he leans toward her.  She closes her eyes and places her hand on his shoulder.  Just before they kiss, he takes a step back.

**Hamilton**: I'm sorry…I just…I can't.

**Britney**: Why not?

**Hamilton**: You're beautiful and everything…I just…like someone else.

**Britney**: Is it Ashley…everyone always likes her.

**Hamilton**: No…it's someone you don't really know.

**Britney**: Oh…

**Hamilton**: I'm really sorry.

He starts to back away down the dock.

**Britney**: If you change your mind…

**Hamilton**: Yeah…

He turns around and takes off.  Britney shakes her head.

(cut to): Jacqueline on the porch.  She finishes her postcard and stands up.  Hamilton walks up.  

**Hamilton (whispered)**: Hey.

She turns around.  She doesn't say anything.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: Are you busy?

Jacqueline looks down at her pajamas then back up at him.  He smiles.

(cut to): Hamilton and Jacqueline as they walk together in the woods.  They've been talking and are talking as Jacqueline carries her flashlight, still wearing her pajamas, but now also wearing sneakers and a light jacket.  They reach a clearing and stop.

**Hamilton**: He can't just expect me to occupy this girl because he wants to make out with her friend.  Hasn't he ever heard of chemistry?  We…Britney and me…we don't click, you know?  Which is why I came back…to tell you that I don't like her or anything.  

**Jacqueline**: Why would I care?

**Hamilton**: I don't know, but…

He looks down then up.

**Hamilton cont'd**: …I'd be happy if you did.

Jacqueline smiles slightly then turns and walks away from him, he follows.

**Jacqueline**: I saw you the first day of camp…sitting by yourself.

**Hamilton**: Me too…I mean, I saw _you too…getting off the bus with your friend Jill._

Jacqueline stops and turns back around, facing him again.

**Jacqueline**: You know her name.

**Hamilton**: I still don't know yours though.

She smiles.

**Jacqueline**: Good.

**Hamilton**: Are you trying to torture me?

A beat.

**Jacqueline**: Where's your camera?

**Hamilton**: It's in my cabin.  Will you go to the dance with me?

Jacqueline is surprised by the invitation.  She smiles.

**Jacqueline**: No.

He's confused.

**Jacqueline** **cont'd**: I don't really do dances.

**Hamilton**: But, everyone has to go.

Jacqueline shrugs.  He looks a little hurt.

**Jacqueline**: What's the point?

**Hamilton**: It'll give us a chance to hang out…

**Jacqueline**: We're hanging out now…

**Hamilton**: It'll give us a chance to hang out without breaking twelve different camp rules.

**Jacqueline**: You're pretty into rules, camera boy.

**Hamilton**: My dad's influence, I guess.  

**Jacqueline**: What is he, a cop or something?

**Hamilton**: Close…he's the dean of this stupid school.

**Jacqueline**: Do you go there?

Hamilton shakes his head.

**Hamilton**: I don't even go to school…I have a tutor.

**Jacqueline**: So do I.

**Hamilton**: Really?

**Jacqueline**: It's a long story.

Hamilton sits down on ground.  She smiles and sits down too.

**Jacqueline**: My mom travels a lot and so I go with her sometimes.

**Hamilton**: That's not such a long story.

**Jacqueline**: You haven't lived it.

He laughs.  A beat.

**Hamilton**: Have you been having fun in arts and crafts?

**Jacqueline**: I made a coaster out of Popsicle sticks and little ceramic tiles.  So yeah…I've been having a blast.

Hamilton laughs.

**Hamilton**: You're pretty sarcastic.

**Jacqueline**: You're pretty sincere.

**Hamilton**: You're pretty…

**Jacqueline**: Pretty what?

**Hamilton**: You're pretty…period…end of sentence.

She looks down, blushing.

**Jacqueline**: That's such a typical guy thing to say…

**Hamilton**: So, you're kind of an expert, huh?  On guys?

**Jacqueline**: No, but…I do think there's a total miscommunication between girls and guys.

**Hamilton**: How so?

**Jacqueline**: Like when a guy says, "you're pretty" what he really means is "you're pretty _enough."_

Hamilton smiles, shaking his head.

**Hamilton**: When a girl says, "that's such a guy thing to say" what _she means is "I'm flattered, but I'm too afraid to say so."_

**Jacqueline**: And when a guy says, "are you busy?" what he means is "I want to ask you to the dance, but I'm kind of a chicken so I have to work up to it."

**Hamilton**: And when a girl says, "I don't do dances" what she means is "I've never been to a dance and I'm too afraid to go with you."

**Jacqueline**: And when a guy says "you're pretty sarcastic" what he means is "I can be sarcastic too…I just need a good setup."

She smiles.  He laughs.  A beat.

**Hamilton**: I didn't mean "you're pretty _enough."_

**Jacqueline**: I'm flattered, but…I'm too afraid to say so.

Hamilton laughs.

**Hamilton**: I know.

Jacqueline stands up.

**Jacqueline**: Well…I should probably get back to the cabin before Ashley and Britney get back and tell on _me._

She holds out her hand to help him up.  He takes her hand and stands up, but he doesn't let go.  They look at one another for a moment, perhaps considering a kiss.

**Hamilton**: We better hurry up…

Jacqueline swallows and nods. 

(flash forward to): Hamilton's living room.  Jake shakes her head.

**Jake**: Wait, wait, wait…that sounded like kind of a witty exchange for a couple of twelve year olds. 

Hamilton shrugs.

**Hamilton**: Maybe it didn't flow quite _that well, but…it kind of almost did.  Talking to her was so hard at first, but that night it just seemed totally natural.  I wanted to kiss her too.  I mean, man…I wanted to._

**Jake**: Why didn't you just go for?  She obviously liked you.

**Hamilton**: It was all just so new.  I had never really felt like that about anyone before.  Even though she was right about me not really knowing her…I felt like I was falling in love with my best friend or something.

Jake doesn't say anything and this makes Hamilton self-conscious.  

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: After that…

(flashback to): the girls' cabin.  Hamilton and Jacqueline walk up, still holding hands.  

**Jacqueline**: Home, sweet home.

**Hamilton**: So…you really won't go to the dance with me?

**Jacqueline**: It's not personal…I just think it's dumb to be forced into a tradition.

**Hamilton**: Okay.

He let's go of her hand.  And she starts to walk back to the cabin.

**Hamilton**: Will you at least tell me your name?

She turns back around, smiling.

**Jacqueline**: Yes…

He smiles.  She walks back over to him.

**Jacqueline** **cont'd**: …eventually.

He closes his eyes, sighing.  She takes the opportunity to give him a kiss on the cheek.  He opens his eyes, smiling.  His cheeks are now pretty red.  She hands him her flashlight.

**Hamilton**: What's th—

**Jacqueline**: So you can see on your way back.

**Hamilton**: I don't think it'll help…I'm kind of seeing stars right now anyway.

This makes her cheeks turn red.  He smiles as she walks quietly back up the steps and into the cabin.  He stands there a moment.  He places his hand on his cheek where she kissed him.  

**Hamilton**: Wow…

**Sean**: Ham…_there you are._

Sean walks up with Britney and Ashley.  Hamilton looks sorry to have his moment of awe interrupted.

**Sean** **cont'd**: You ready to go back?

Hamilton nods.  Sean turns to Britney and Ashley.

**Sean**: We'll see you two at the dance, okay?

**Ashley**: Absolutely…night Sean.

She kisses him on the lips and she and Britney walk up the steps and go into the cabin.  Once they are inside:

**Sean**: Oh…you missed out.

**Hamilton**: Not really…

Sean smiles, shaking his head.  They start to walk away.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: I think that a kiss on the cheek from the right person is like a million times better than making out with the wrong person.

**Sean**: You and that destiny crap...what if there is no right person?

**Hamilton**: Not possible.  There is.  Yours could be your friend that you like…you know, back home.

**Sean**: What sucks is, I _know she isn't.  Still…a kiss on the cheek from __her would be like a million times better than making out with Ashley…man…__why did you have to go and get me thinking about her?  How can I enjoy a meaningless summer fling with the Amazing Ashley if I can't stop thinking about…_

**Hamilton**: …Ms. Right?

Sean laughs.  

**Sean**: Anyway, we're taking them to the dance.  Unless you had other plans, that is.

**Hamilton**: Uh…I don't really, but…do _we have to take them?_

**Sean**: Oh, you have to help me out.  Ashley isn't going to go unless I have someone to take Britney.  Are you going with…someone else or something?

Hamilton shrugs.

**Hamilton**: No, I guess not.  

**Sean**: Then you'll take Britney?

**Hamilton**: Consider it a favor.

**Sean**: I get you a beautiful date to the dance, and I end up thanking you?  

He laughs.

**Sean** **cont'd**: Well, thanks.

Hamilton nods then turns on the flashlight in his hands despite the fact that Sean already has one on.

**Sean**: Where'd you get _that?_

**Hamilton**: This?  I got this…courtesy of destiny.

**Sean**: Did I mention that you're also very strange for twelve?

Hamilton laughs.

_(dissolve to): an establishing shot of the lake, the night of the dance._

_(cut to): the girls' cabin.  Everyone is getting ready for the dance.  Jacqueline is lying in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chin.  Jill walks over and sits on the bed._

**Jill**: They're going to make you go.

**Jacqueline**: I'm sick.

**Jill**: No, you're not.  You know, this guy that you're in love with—

**Jacqueline**: I'm not…_in love with him…_

**Jill**: Yeah, right…well, this cute and normal guy asked you to the dance.  Why didn't you just say yes?

**Jacqueline**: The point isn't him…it's that dances are stupid.

**Jill**: You have a lot of points these days Jacqueline, but…you're still losing the game

**Jacqueline**: Please, just tell Sandy that I'm sick…

_Jill looks at her then nods._

(cut to): the boys bathroom.  Hamilton is looking in the mirror.  His cheeks are flushed and his hair is slicked back.  He's wearing a blue Third Eye Blind t-shirt.  He turns around to face Sean.

_(cut to): a medium shot of both of them.  Hamilton has the front of the shirt tucked into to a pair of jeans._

**Hamilton**: How do I look?

**Sean**: How should I know?

Hamilton sighs and turns back to the mirror.  He shrugs then turns back to Sean.

**Hamilton**: Okay, I'm ready.

(dissolve to): the dance.  A lot of the kids are there already.  Many are younger and several are older than Hamilton and Sean.  Led by Kelley, the boys' cabin arrives together.  There are some girls sitting on the porch of the lodge where the dance is taking place.  Two of them are Britney and Ashley.  They approach Sean and Hamilton.  

(cut to): a shot of the four of them.

**Ashley**: Hi.

Sean takes her hand and leads her in.  Hamilton sighs and follows them without really acknowledging Britney.  

(cut to): Jacqueline and Sandy as they reach the infirmary. 

**Sandy**: So…you sure get sick a lot.

**Jacqueline**: Yep…

**Sandy**: I never liked these stupid dances either.

Jacqueline smiles and looks down, sighing.

**Jacqueline**: I just don't see the point…

**Sandy**: No one special you wanted to dance with, huh?

**Jacqueline**: Maybe there is.

Sandy smiles.

**Sandy**: Well, then…there's the point…and you're missing it.

Jacqueline considers this, but turns to walk up the steps.  Sandy smiles and shakes her head.

(cut to): the dance.  There are several couples on the floor dancing including Sean and Ashley.  Hamilton stands with Britney against the wall.  Jill is dancing with someone, but abandons him for the punch bowl.  Hamilton notices.

**Hamilton**: Hey…want some punch?

**Britney**: Sure, whatever.

**Hamilton**: Cool.

He walks away.

(cut to): the punch bowl.  Jill is still standing there when Hamilton walks up.

**Hamilton**: Hi…Jill, right?

**Jill**: Hi.

**Hamilton**: So…your friend couldn't make it, huh?

**Jill**: Do you want to dance?

**Hamilton**: Um…

He looks over at Britney.  A slightly older looking guy, the guy that pushed Jacqueline down, is standing next to her, talking to her.

**Hamilton**: …okay.

Jill sets her glass down and takes his hand, leading him out onto the floor.  The song is slow and Hamilton hesitates for a moment.

**Jill**: Oh, for crying out loud.

She takes his hands and puts them on her hips then puts her arms around his neck.

**Hamilton**: Sorry…

Jill smiles.

**Jill**: So…my friend couldn't make it.

**Hamilton**: Does she have a name?

**Jill**: Yes, but I've been instructed not to give it to you.

Hamilton smiles, defeated.

**Jill cont'd**: …especially since you came with Britney.

Hamilton looks down.

**Hamilton**: It was a favor for my friend Sean.

**Jill**: The blonde guy?

**Hamilton**: Yeah.

**Jill**:  He seems a little…misguided.

**Hamilton**: He's a good guy.

A beat.

**Jill**: You know…she's in the infirmary.

Hamilton looks at her with raised eyebrows.

**Hamilton**: What about Britney?

**Jill**: You really are a nice guy…

**Hamilton**: I just feel bad because…

He looks over and she's gotten closer to the other guy.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: It just seems kind of rude to leave her.

**Jill**: Yeah…

_A beat._

**Hamilton**: I didn't say I wouldn't…

Jill laughs.

**Jill**: Look, J—

_He smiles._

**Jill** **cont'd**: My friend… she really likes you.

He grins.

**Jill** **cont'd**: Wow.

**Hamilton**: What?

**Jill**: I guess I just thought it was in her head…that you're so nice and all.  But…you really like her…

He blushes.

**Jill** **cont'd**: …and not like in some regular crush way…

He listens to her.

**Jill** **cont'd**: But in some big…important way.  In a way that matters in the _big picture, you know?  Like…_

**Hamilton**: …destiny.  I know.  

**Jill**: Yeah…I see that.

The song ends.  Hamilton looks over at Britney and the guy.

**Hamilton**: I feel a little sick.

_Jill laughs._

(dissolve to): Kelley as he talks to Sandy.  Hamilton walks up to them.

**Hamilton**: Excuse me…Kelley?

He looks over at him, a little annoyed.

**Kelley**: Yes, Hamilton?

Hamilton looks at Sandy then at Kelley again.

**Hamilton**: I think…I need to go to the infirmary.

**Sandy**: Feeling sick?

**Hamilton**: Uh…actually…

He holds out his arm that is slightly red and irritated.

**Sandy**: Oooh, that looks bad, Kelley…you better take him.

Kelley nods.

**Kelley**: Okay…come on, buddy.

(cut to): Kelley and Hamilton walking toward the infirmary.  

**Kelley**: So…where'd you happen to get that poison ivy?

Hamilton shrugs.

**Hamilton**: Sorry for the trouble…

**Kelley**: No trouble.

**Hamilton**: I mean…sorry to interrupt.

**Kelley**: You're kind of a perceptive little guy, aren't you?

**Hamilton**: I guess.  I don't know.  I find that the details are a lot easier to comprehend than the obvious most of the time.

**Kelley**: That's a pretty profound statement…I'm impressed.

**Hamilton**: Don't be.  I don't know what I'm talking about.  

Kelley laughs.  They reach the infirmary.  Hamilton stops short when he looks up at the building.

_(cut to): a shot from his point of view through the window.  Jacqueline is sitting on a cot holding a deck of cards._

(cut to): Hamilton and Kelley.  Hamilton pauses and appreciates the chance to watch for a moment.  Kelley looks through the window then back at him.

**Kelley**: Me on the other hand…I'm pretty quick to catch onto the obvious.

Hamilton looks over at him.

**Hamilton**: Huh?

Kelley gives him a little push forward up the steps.  The nurse approaches the door.

**Kelley**: Good evening Mrs. Johnson.  We've got a case of poison ivy on our hands…well…arms, really.  Show her your arms, bud.

Hamilton holds out his arms.  He starts to scratch, but Mrs. Johnson stops him.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: You don't want to do that, son.  Go on in there and have a seat.  I'll bring some calamine lotion and in just a second.  

Hamilton looks at Kelley who smiles and nods.

**Kelley**: Have a wonderful evening Mrs. Johnson.  I'll stop by and get him on my way back to the cabin tonight.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: You counselors seem to think this is some kind of babysitting service.

**Kelley**: See you later…

He smiles charmingly enough to get away with it.  He takes off.  Hamilton now approaches the room, timidly.

(cut to): the room with the cots.  There is a small, black and white TV on in the corner and Jacqueline is dealing the cards out for a game of solitaire.  She looks up.  She feigns annoyance, but he gets it.

**Jacqueline**: What are you doing here?

**Hamilton**: I came to bug you.

**Jacqueline**: It's working…in reverse.

She smiles as he slowly gets it.  He blushes.

**Jacqueline** **cont'd**: So, what happened?  Dancing the night away while sipping warm punch not doing it for you?

**Hamilton**: Nope.

He walks over and picks up one of the cards.  She starts to take it back when she sees his arms.

**Jacqueline**: Oh my God…poison ivy?

Hamilton shrugs.

**Hamilton**: Oh yeah…that's technically why I'm here.  

**Jacqueline**: Oh…

She looks down at the cards.  He smirks a little enjoying this game.

**Jacqueline cont'd**: Well, you know, they took us on that nature hike for a reason.  So we could identify stuff like poison ivy.

**Hamilton**: Yup…it was pretty easy to spot.

She looks back up at him.  Mrs. Johnson walks in.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: Okay, son, take off your shirt.

**Hamilton**: What?

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: We have to get this lotion on you.

**Hamilton**: It's just on my arms.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: Oh, the shy type…okay.

She looks at Jacqueline who shakes her head and looks back down at her cards.

**Hamilton**: It's not that…it's just…I mean…

He sighs and pulls his shirt off over his head.  Jacqueline takes a peek, but quickly looks back down.  

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: See where you touched your neck and face here…it's spreading down.

**Hamilton**: Great.

Mrs. Johnson hands him the lotion.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: You need to wash your hands because it only spreads through the sap. I wouldn't put that shirt back on either…it'll just make it spread more.

**Hamilton**: Thanks.

He rolls his eyes and sits on the other cot.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: I'll be in the back room if either of you need anything.

She walks out.

**Hamilton**: Well…_that was embarrassing._

**Jacqueline**: That's a cool shirt.

**Hamilton**: Thanks.  I don't know why I was wasting it on the dance.  It's like my favorite shirt.  

He holds it up so that she can see the 3EB logo.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: Third Eye Blind is this—

**Jacqueline**: …band.  I know.  You should probably not touch that anymore…like she said, it'll spread.

Hamilton looks surprised.

**Hamilton**: Wait…back up like five hundred feet.  _You know who Third Eye Blind is?  I mean…no way…like __no one has ever heard of them, but—_

**Jacqueline**: …they will.  

**Hamilton**: Yes.  Whoa.  

He's a little taken aback.  He gets up to wash his hands at a sink that is between them.   Jacqueline concentrates on her game of solitaire.  He dries his hands then opens the lotion and puts it on one arm then the other.  He walks back to his cot still rubbing the lotion in.  Jacqueline plays solitaire.  She looks up at him again.

**Jacqueline**: So…different hair for the dance too?

Hamilton smiles.

**Hamilton**: Yep.  It's not really me, is it?

Jacqueline shakes her head.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: I've been wanting to push it back down all night…and just when I get the chance, my hands are covered in…whatever this stuff is.

**Jacqueline**: Calamine lotion.

Jacqueline puts the cards down and walks over to him.  

**Hamilton**: You better not get too close…poison ivy and all.

**Jacqueline**: Oh…get this…I'm not allergic to it.  

She pushes his slicked back hair back down onto his forehead.  He looks pretty thrilled about the contact, but tries to keep up the conversation. 

 **Hamilton**: How do you _know_?

**Jacqueline**: Just saying you "don't feel well" only gets you to the infirmary so many times.  

Hamilton smiles realizing how close she is to him.  He rubs the remaining lotion onto his neck then his face.

**Jacqueline**: There's a little more like…right there.  

She indicates a red patch on his cheek near his chin.  He hands her the bottle.  She takes a little of the lotion and rubs it gently onto the spot.

**Hamilton**: Thanks.

She caps the bottle and sets it down.  She then sits down next to him on the cot.

**Jacqueline**: Did you see my friend Jill at the dance?

**Hamilton**: I danced with her actually.  I guess she thought I was like a jerk or something because she kept saying that she was surprised that you were right about me…

Jacqueline blushes.

**Jacqueline**: I'll kill her for that later.

**Hamilton**: Don't…it kind of made my night.

She's looking down, blushing, but she manages to look up at him:

**Jacqueline**: …and you just kind of made mine.

He takes a deep breath and licks his lips.  She looks a little nervous, but she smiles.  He leans in, closing his eyes.  She looks at him for a moment before doing the same.  Just as they are about to kiss, Mrs. Johnson walks in.  She clears her throat and Jacqueline hops up quickly.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: The counselor's think I'm a babysitter…the campers think I'm some kind of match-maker.  

They're both pretty embarrassed, but not so much that they don't trade amused smiles.  Mrs. Johnson takes the calamine lotion from Hamilton.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: Stay on your cot until your respective counselor comes by and gets you.  

They both nod.  She isn't concerned enough to stay in there with them.  Jacqueline continues to play with the cards.  Hamilton lies back on the cot, cheeks flushed.  He closes his eyes.  She looks over at him until he opens his eyes again then she looks away.  He lifts his head and looks over at her.  She looks over at him.  He smiles then puts his head back down.  She smiles then goes back to playing cards.

(flash forward to): Hamilton and Jake in his living room.  She's again leaning forward a little.  She's moved down to the floor, his legs crossed in front of him.

**Jake**: So…that was it?

**Hamilton**: Yeah, a little anti-climactic, I know.

**Jake**: Yeah, I mean…night of the dance…that's usually when the magic happens.

Hamilton smiles uncertainly.

**Jake**: At least that's when…_I_ always kissed the girl…

Hamilton laughs.

**Hamilton**: I'm a non-traditionalist…

(flashback to): as establishing shot of the lake sometime the next week.

(cut to): a shot by the shore.  The girls cabin and counselor stand around talking with camping packs.

(cut to): Jill and Jacqueline.

**Jill**: So, you haven't seen him at all since the night of the dance, right?

**Jacqueline**: You know I haven't.

**Jill**: Are you excited?

Jacqueline blushes.

**Jacqueline**: No…

**Jill**: You know he's in love with you.

**Jacqueline**: That's…doubtful…

**Jill**: When I was talking to him at the dance…I mean I could just tell.  If you don't see it then you're not looking for it.  And I think when you finally get brave enough to kiss him…you'll know too.

**Jacqueline**: What are you talking about?

**Jill**: Fate…it was _your_ idea, but…I think he happens to be yours.

Jacqueline smiles.

**Jacqueline**: My fate?

**Jill**: Yep.

**Jacqueline**: I knew camp would be good for you.

**Jill**: What are you talking about?

**Jacqueline**: Well…you stopped using the phrase "regular people," you actually believe in fate and you've found your place in the arts and crafts hut.  I've seen a transformation.

**Jill**: And you are your same stubborn self…here he comes.

(cut to): the boys as they approach.  Hamilton and Sean walk together carrying they're camping gear.  Hamilton smiles when he sees her.

(dissolve to): the group as they walk through the woods.  Sean walks with Ashley, Britney and the other guy from the dance.  The other guy is the same one who pushed Jacqueline down when she was pretending to be "Jack" and the same one who was talking to Britney at the dance.  Hamilton, Jill and Jacqueline walk together.  Hamilton has on a long-sleeved shirt and shorts.

**Jill**: Oh, how's the poison ivy?

Hamilton laughs.

**Hamilton**: It's bad.  Did you know that it doesn't go away for like three weeks?

**Jill**: Ouch.

**Hamilton**: Yup…it _could_ have gotten me out of this camping trip actually.

Jill smiles at Jacqueline.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: And…now that you've mentioned it, it's _really_ starting to itch.

Kelley is leading and Sandy is at the back so as not to lose anyone.  Hamilton, Jacqueline and Jill are toward the back anyway so Sandy can hear them.  She has a walkie talkie and she uses it even though Kelley is probably within shouting distance.

**Sandy**: Hey, Kel…

**Kelley (walkie-talkie)**: What's up, baby?

His tone is joking and Sandy laughs.

**Sandy**: Why don't we take a break?

**Kelley**: What's the matter?  Can't keep up?

**Sandy**: You know I can…

**Kelley**: Oh, do I?

**Sandy**: Knock it off…

**Kelley**: Get this, we're at the camp site.

**Sandy**: Perfect.

**Kelley**: I know I am.  So listen, Sandra D—

Sandy turns off the radio.  Jill, Jacqueline and Hamilton laugh at them.

(cut to): a little later.  It's almost dark and everyone is sitting around in groups talking and eating dinner.  

(cut to): Hamilton, Jill and Jacqueline.  Jill and Jacqueline are eating Spaghetti-O's out of paper bowls.  Hamilton's bowl is next to him as he sits very still.  Suddenly, he rubs his arm through his shirt.  Sean walks up carrying four sticks with toasted marshmallows.  

**Sean**: Can I sit with you guys?

Hamilton looks at Jill and Jacqueline for approval.

**Jacqueline**: Of course.

Sean hands everyone a stick and they thank him.

**Hamilton**: So…why'd you come bearing gifts?

**Sean**: Hoping to suck up enough so that you guys will let me hang with you for the rest of the trip.

**Jill**: What happened to Ashley?

Sean looks down.

**Hamilton**: Jill…

**Sean**: No…uh…it's cool.  She just figured out that a thirteen year old could "meet her needs" better than "some dumb twelve year old."

**Jill**: That's really harsh.

**Jacqueline**: Yeah…she has no right to treat you like that.

Sean sits down with them.

**Sean**: It's no big deal.

**Hamilton**: He's in love with someone else anyway.

**Sean**: Shut up, man.

**Hamilton**: They'll think it's sweet.

Sean just shakes his head and concentrates on his marshmallow.

**Jill**: You're in love with someone?

Sean looks up.

**Sean**: No…I mean…I don't know.

**Hamilton**: It's this girl…who's his friend…who he likes.

**Sean**: Thank you…really.

**Jill**: He's right…it is sweet.  

A beat.

**Hamilton**: Ow…

He rubs his arms again then can't resist scratching his neck which is noticeably red and splotchy.

**Hamilton**: I've got to go find my calamine lotion.

He stands up.

**Jacqueline**: I'll go with you.

(flash forward to): Hamilton's living room.

**Jake**: I'll go with you?

**Hamilton**: Yeah.

**Jake**: Really?

**Hamilton**: Well…maybe it was more like _me_ inviting _her_.

Jake laughs.

**Jake**: Anyway, sorry to interrupt….

(flashback to): The interrupted scene with a slight difference:

**Jacqueline**: Uh…sure, I could walk with you I guess.

Jacqueline as she gets up too looking at Jill like "should I do this?"  Jill nods.  They walk off together.

**Sean**: So…are they like…together?

**Jill**: I don't think so…they don't even know each others' names.

Sean laughs.

**Sean**: Yeah, I don't get that.

**Jill**: Me either.

**Sean**: So, you and her are like best friends?

**Jill**: Yeah, kind of from birth.  What about you and him?

**Sean**: I didn't know him before here, but we're from the same place.

**Jill**: Cool…

**Sean**: Cool?  Ha.  You've never been there.

Jill laughs.

**Sean** **cont'd**: Anyway…he really likes her.

**Jill**: She really likes him too…

**Sean**: Too bad camp will be over in less than a week.

**Jill**: Yeah...

Sean looks at her, shaking his head in disbelief over how soon it will be over.

(cut to): Jacqueline and Hamilton as they walk toward where the tents are set up.  They reach his tent.  

**Hamilton**: Man, this stuff really hurts.

_He ducks down and crawls into the fairly small tent.  They are two person tents and presumably, Sean is his tent mate.  Jacqueline stands there a moment.  Hamilton sticks his head back out._

**Hamilton**: You coming?

(cut to): inside the very small tent.  Hamilton is sitting on his knees, looking through his bag.  Jake enters, seating herself Indian style.  Hamilton finally finds the Calamine lotion.

**Hamilton**: Thank God.

He pushes his shirt sleeves up and pours the lotion from the bottle onto one arm, then the other.  He uses his opposite hands to rub it in.  He then rubs his neck.

**Hamilton**: _Much_ better.

Jacqueline doesn't say anything.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: Something wrong?

She shakes her head.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: So…guess we should get back out there…

Jacqueline doesn't move.

**Jacqueline**: Yeah…

**Hamilton**: Unless you just wanted to be away from everyone for awhile…

Jacqueline smiles.

**Jacqueline**: That could work.

Hamilton tosses the bottle of lotion back into his back and pulls out a paper towel, wiping his hands off.  He sits back down again, closer to her this time.

**Hamilton**: I've come to the conclusion that meeting you is probably the coolest thing that's ever happened to me…and, um…

He swallows.  He boldly picks up her hand.

**Hamilton**: I really like you.

Jacqueline blushes.

**Jacqueline**: I…I like you too.

Hamilton smiles.

**Hamilton**: You do?

Jacqueline nods.  He leans a little closer to her, still holding her hand.  She leans toward him, closing her eyes.  Just before they kiss:

**Hamilton**: Wait…wait…

Jacqueline opens her eyes though neither of them pull back a whole lot.

**Jacqueline**: What?

**Hamilton**: It's just…I can't believe I'm telling you this…I…I've never…

**Jacqueline**: I haven't kissed anyone before either.

**Hamilton**: Really?  You haven't?

**Jacqueline**: Nope…_you_ really haven't?

**Hamilton**: Well…like…I've come close.

Jacqueline looks down, leaning a little further away.

**Hamilton cont'd**: Not really _that_ close.

He smiles innocently then looks a little less innocent and leans in a little closer again.

**Hamilton cont'd**: Not ever this close…

**Jacqueline**: I think this makes me less nervous about this.

**Hamilton**: So…now it's like no big deal, right?

**Jacqueline**: No big deal.  Right.

As she was speaking, they were moving closer together.  Hamilton opens his eyes for a moment and looks at her, swallowing.  He closes his eyes again.  They kiss (finally!).  It's a little awkward and fairly brief.  When they pull back (again not too far apart):

**Jacqueline**: Wow…um…

**Hamilton**: …that didn't really feel like no big deal…

She smiles leaning a little closer to him.

**Jacqueline**: I kind of think we need to do that again…

**Hamilton**: …oh, yeah…like a lot.

They kiss again, a little less awkwardly.  This is more of a "real" kiss.  Hamilton lets go of her hand and touches her face with his hands.

(flash forward to): Hamilton's living room.

**Jake**: Okay…don't think I need _all_ the details.

Jake smiles.  Hamilton pulls himself back up onto the couch.

**Hamilton**: Sorry…it was just such a huge deal for me.  I know it makes me sound like a total loser, but there were no girls my age around here until…well, until now really.  

Jake smiles more to herself and tilts her head down, looking up at him.

**Hamilton**: …And, I kind of think I was in love with her.

Jake looks at him like she'd like to tell him everything right here, right now.  She takes a deep breath.

**Jake**: I bet she was in love with you too.

**Hamilton**: I really hope not.

Jake looks a little perplexed.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**:  Things ended so abruptly.

**Jake**: Oh, right…you're not done with the story…how _does_ it end?

**Hamilton**: Well, that night we kissed for awhile…not too much more because I was young and stupid…I should have taken the opportunity when I had it.  

He pauses a moment thinking back.  Jake smiles with slight disapproval.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: Maybe not…I don't know.  Anyway, no one really missed us.  Our counselors were probably concentrating on each other anyway.  I'm pretty sure they had something going on.

**Jake**: Oh yeah, definitely.

Hamilton looks at her with tilted head.

**Jake** **cont'd**: I mean…it sounds like it anyway…

**Hamilton**: Yeah.  So we talked and that was just amazing and I wanted to kiss her some more, but I didn't really know how to initiate it.  Sean came back and told me it was lights out time so she had to leave.  I still didn't know her name at this point, by the way.

**Jake**: And she didn't know yours.

**Hamilton**: …and she didn't know mine.  Then we just went to sleep.  Well, Sean did.  I don't know if I did or not.  The next day they kept us busy all day then hiked us back to the camp and to our respective sides of the lake.  Then the poison ivy got _really_ bad…

(flashback to): the infirmary.  Hamilton is sitting on a cot without his shirt on.  The poison ivy looks really irritated and he looks very much in pain.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: I'm afraid you're going to be heading home a little early, Hamilton.

**Hamilton**: But…I don't want to go home.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: That's funny…you're mom thought you might have done this on purpose so you could head home early.

**Hamilton**: Well, that's not why I did it…I mean…not what I did….

She gives him a suspicious look.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: At any rate, she'll be here this evening to get you.  Your friend Sean is going with you too.  His mother has spoken to yours and he wants to get back for—

**Hamilton**: …baseball.  I know.  I was supposed to practice with him before we went back.  This sucks…it really does.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: She'll be here at five.

Hamilton looks at his watch which reads two thirty.

**Hamilton**: What?  No…that's not fair.  No one asked _me_ about this.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: Your counselor is going to bring over your things.

**Hamilton**: But—

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: This is a bad case of poison ivy and you need to be at home, resting.

**Hamilton**: Man…

He looks around helplessly.  Kelley walks in carrying his stuff.

**Kelley**: Sorry, dude.

Hamilton looks down.  Kelley sets his stuff down except for the camera bag.

**Hamilton**: I don't want to go home.

Kelley looks sympathetic.  He looks at Mrs. Johnson sneakily.

**Kelley**: You know, I promised the kid I'd teach him a little about the dark room.  It'll still be a few hours before his mom gets here, right?

Mrs. Johnson gives them both a suspicious look, but again, Kelley's charm wins out.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: I guess that would be all right.

(cut to): Jill and Jacqueline hanging out by the lake.  Most of their cabin is in the water, but they sit in the dock in their swimsuits.

**Jill**: I still can't believe he hadn't kissed anyone…that's so cute.

**Jacqueline**: I know…I mean…and it was…it was…like…wow…

**Jill**: Uh-huh…I told you it would be.  Although…in a stuffy little tent?  He should have taken you out into the woods…under the moonlight or something.

**Jacqueline**: I know…but…location wasn't so important.  I really wanted to kiss him again, but…I didn't really know how to bring it up…

Jill laughs.

**Jill**: Next time, just say…"I really want to kiss you now."  He'll get the hint.

_Jacqueline laughs.  The boys' cabin arrives behind them.  They're with a set of younger looking campers and those guys' counselor.  Jill notices._  
**Jill**: Now could be your chance…

They look over.

(cut to): the boys.  Sean's there playing around with one of the other guys, hitting him with a towel.  He looks up and sees Jacqueline and Jill.  He waves and starts to walk over.  The other counselor seems to stop him.  Sean gives him an angry look, but shrugs to the girls indicating he can't come over.

(cut to): Jacqueline and Jill.

**Jill**: Weird…wonder where poison ivy boy is?

Jacqueline doesn't say anything, looking a little worried.

(cut to): the dark room.  There's a red light on and Kelley has a few pictures in developer.  He hands the tongs in his hand to Hamilton.

**Kelley**: So…that's the girl, huh?

_He points down as the picture of Jacqueline develops.  Hamilton looks then smiles._

**Hamilton**: Yeah…she's cool.

Hamilton is sad about the whole situation.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: I don't even know her name.

**Kelley**: You're a stud…there'll be a lot of girls. 

Hamilton smiles, not really wanting to hear this.

**Hamilton**: Thanks.

(flash forward to): Hamilton's living room.

**Jake**: A "stud?"

Jake laughs.

**Hamilton**: He was a pretty cool guy.

Jake nods, hesitates then speaks:

**Jake**: And…_have_ there been a lot of girls?

Hamilton hesitates.  The question sounds loaded when it shouldn't.  

**Hamilton**: Uh…yeah…yeah…like…a _ton_.

Jake nods, looking slightly disappointed.  Hamilton sighs then smiles slightly.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: Well...maybe a little less than that…

Jake raises her eyebrows.

**Hamilton**: …a lot less than that.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: It's just hard around here…well, it has been.  Everyone's been older, but that's all going to change now.  There are Rawley girls my age…_our_ age.  This is going to be a killer summer.

**Jake**: Better than that one?

Jake looks at the album.  A beat.

**Hamilton**: I didn't even get to say goodbye to her.  I asked Sean to talk to her, but he couldn't.  Something about the counselor making him swim…then he had to pack.  I thought about asking Kelley to let me sneak over, but…he was only so lenient.  And…I didn't know how I could say goodbye anyway.  

(flashback to): Hamilton and Sean as they sit on the steps of the infirmary.  Hamilton's mom is inside talking to Mrs. Johnson.

**Kate**: Well, I certainly thank you for taking such good care of him and…for all these detailed instructions.  

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: Certainly.

Kate walks out.  Hamilton has his arms folded over his knees and his head down.  

**Hamilton**: Mom…I _don't_ want to go home.

Kate rubs his back, not really understanding.  

(cut to): Hamilton in the back seat.  Sean's sitting up front with Hamilton's mom, holding his baseball glove.  They're just driving away from the camp.  Hamilton looks back at the lawn where he sat the first day then buries his head in his arm which is leaning against the window.

(flash forward to): Hamilton's living room.

**Hamilton**: I just sat there and let her drive away.  I should have done something.  

**Jake**: What could you have done?  Twelve makes you pretty powerless.

**Hamilton**: I should have thought of something.  I've never wanted to leave any place less in my life.  I like my house…my room, you know?  But…when I got back, I didn't want to be here.  Hamilton pulls something out of the very back of the album.  

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: But, then…something kind of cool happened.  I was unpacking…

(flashback to): Hamilton in his room just back from cmap.  His bag is on his bed and he's throwing his dirty clothes onto the floor.  He pulls out a white shirt that he seems not to recognize.  It's folded up and has a black screen print lake with the words "I survived the big O" on the front.  He looks a little puzzled.  He unfolds it to see the back.  A note falls to the floor as he sees the "Camp Oceola" logo on the back.  He looks suspiciously at the note then picks it up, unfolding it.  As he reads, he sits down on his bed, smiling.

**_Jacqueline (voice over)_**: Hi.  I heard from Jill who heard from Ashley who heard from Sean that you guys were leaving.  I don't really know how to say goodbye and I don't want to have to learn now.  I just have a few things I need to say to you.  I really like you.  I've never even wanted to kiss anyone before you and, right now, I don't ever want to kiss anyone else.  I guess I will, though.  I guess you will too.  Before I met you, I never thought about Fate.  I never really knew what it was.  If I never see you again, then I guess that's how things are supposed to be.  I don't know if I believe that entirely and I hope that isn't how things are supposed to be.  I don't have an address or phone number to give you because I don't know where I'll be living next (my mom is a nut!).  I'm a little scared to leave it up to Fate, but…I'm going to…but not entirely.  My name is…

(flash forward to): Hamilton's living room.

**Hamilton (reading)**: "…Jacqueline.  Maybe I'll see you again some day.  Love"…and this cute little heart that she drew…"Jacqueline."

**Jake**: Wow.

**Hamilton**: What do you think?  Believe in destiny?

**Jake**: Suddenly…I have quite a bit of faith in it…

Hamilton stands up.

**Hamilton**: Faith in Fate…I like it.  I mean I know it sounds weird, but…I'd really like to see her again.  Find out if that intensity is still there.

He smiles.

**Jake**: That's like…an amazing story, Hamilton.

**Hamilton**: Yes…and we have _got_ to top it this summer.

Jake blushes, but pushes her hat down to try and hide this fact.

**Hamilton**: I mean…we have to find girls…girlfriends…you know?

**Jake**: Oh…_girl_friends…yeah…absolutely.  

**Kate (from kitchen)**: Dinner's ready, Hamilton.  Is Jake still here?

**Hamilton (whispers)**: Get our while you can.

**Hamilton (shouted)**: No, Mom…he took off.

**Jake (whispered)**: Come by tomorrow…if you want.

Hamilton seems to be uncertain.

**Jake** **cont'd**: I've got a killer idea of how to get a faster connection that I could use your help with.

**Hamilton**: Connection?

**Jake**: Yup…like…to the internet.

**Hamilton**: Oh…right.

**Jake**: Right.

**Hamilton**: See you tomorrow.

Jake nods and leaves through the front door.

(cut to): Jake getting back to her room.  She searches for her cell phone, finding it on her desk.  She picks it up and dials.  

**Jake**: Hey…it's Jacqueline…

She tosses the baseball cap onto her bed then sits down, taking off a few layers of boy gear.  

**Jake** **cont'd**: I just saw you two weeks ago…I know…well, _you_ try trying to correspond with _my _mom and see what kind of correspondent _you_ turn out to be…Jill…okay…I'll email you sometime, okay?…I just wanted to ask if you remember that summer at camp…okay, okay…I think this one might be better…or worse, depending on how it goes…the point?…do I always have to have a point?…This is going to be a big summer for me…I know…okay, tell your dad hi for me…I _will_…I promise…okay…bye.

Jake sits on her bed, she smiles and shakes her head.  

**Jake** **cont'd**: _This_ is going to be an amazing summer…

You know what happens after that.  The next day, Jake kisses Hamilton on the roof.  Then there is Lena.  Then the Cotillion when he finds out that Jake is a girl.  He freaks out.  They make up.  Jake finds out her mom is coming for parents weekend.  Hamilton offers Monica Pratt a tour and discovers Jake's real name is Jacqueline. "Jacqueline…oh…"  Oh!  Jacqueline?  The Jacqueline.  His Jacqueline.  He gets it then at that line.  And then:

(dissolve to): the familiar scene of Monica Pratt sitting in her car, watching her daughter in the rearview mirror as she runs off toward the boys' campus.  This takes place just after Monica got the girls' campus tour courtesy of Hamilton Fleming.  

(cut to): Hamilton leaning against a tree slightly off the trail back to the dorms.  There is a bookbag next to him on the ground.  Jacqueline comes running up.  

**Jacqueline**: Thank you…

She kisses him repeatedly saying "thank you" in between each kiss.  He doesn't stop her, but doesn't initiate anything further.  She stops and looks at him.  He doesn't look mad.  He just looks at her.

**Hamilton**: Jacqueline.

**Jacqueline**: I know…

**Hamilton**: Your name…is Jacqueline…

She nods.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: _You_ are _Jacqueline_.

**Jacqueline**: Are you…okay with that?

Hamilton considers this, looking down.  He looks up smiling.

**Hamilton**: Yeah.

**Jacqueline**: I'm sorry for not mentioning it sooner.

**Hamilton**: You _do_ kind of have a habit of waiting until the last possible minute to tell me stuff like this…

She leans a little closer and speaks just before kissing him again:

**Jake**: I'm sorry…

She pulls back a little.  Hamilton smiles.

**Hamilton**: Well…when you put it like that…

**Jake**: Like…like this?

She kisses him again.  She slowly pulls away and he opens his eyes.

**Hamilton**: What were we talking about again?

**Jake**: Jacqueline…

**Hamilton**: Jacqueline…right…I _really_…

He kisses her cheek.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: …like…

He continues kissing her, moving closer to her mouth.

**Hamilton** **cont'd**: …Jacqueline.

He stops for a second and puts his head back against the tree.  He looks at her.

**Hamilton**: Wow…this is like…crazy, you know?

**Jake**: That's exactly how I felt when you were telling me the story.  I mean, I'd just met you and…there you were telling me about…the best summer of _my_ life...until now, of course.

He smiles.

**Jake** **cont'd**:  And the next day on the roof…

**Hamilton**: …you kissed me.

**Jake**: I kissed you.  I just…_had_ to, you know?

**Hamilton**: Yeah…I know the feeling.

He leans toward her, kissing her again.

(dissolve to): Jake and Hamilton as they walk through the halls of the boys' dorm.  Jake is wearing her boy gear again and has on a backpack (most likely carrying her dress and stuff from earlier).  Guys are around talking and horsing around.  Jake and Hamilton are loud and almost obvious:

**Hamilton**: So, what do you think about the Regatta tomorrow?

**Jake**: Oh, we'll be awesome.  I definitely think we can make it to the finals no problem…

They reach Jake's room and walk in nonchalantly.  As Hamilton closes the door:

**Hamilton**: Oh yeah…no problem.

Hamilton is sure to lock the door.  He sits down on the bed, leaning back on his elbows.

**Hamilton**: So…

**Jake**: What?

**Hamilton**: Fill in the gaps…

**Jake**: What gaps?

**Hamilton**: Like…how you got that note in my bag…

Jake sits on the edge of the bed.

**Jake**: Okay…well…

(flashback to): The girls' cabin by the lake. They are drying off.  Jill goes to pick up her backpack which is dangerously close to Britney and Ashley.  She pauses for a minute, listening, then walks back to Jacqueline.

**Jill**: He's leaving.

**Jacqueline**: What?  Who?

**Jill**: They said Sean and his cute friend.  It's got to be him.

Jacqueline looks down.

**Jacqueline**: Well…

**Jill**: I think you need to _find_ him before he goes.

**Jacqueline**: I'll just have to say goodbye.  You know how much I hate goodbyes.

**Jill**: Well…Ashley said the guy's mom is picking them up from the infirmary at like 5:00.  

_(cut to): the arts and crafts hut.  _

_(cut to): inside.  The girls are all working on various tasks._

(cut to): Jill and Jacqueline sitting at a table with a few of the "regular kids."  Jacqueline is writing a letter instead of working on anything crafty.

**Jill**: I can't believe you're going to give him that shirt you bought…

Jacqueline shrugs.

**Jacqueline**: Shut up and read this…

She hands her the letter and Jill looks over it.  Jake watches impatiently as she reads it.

**Jacqueline**: Hurry up…

Jill gives her a semi-dirty look and continues to read. 

**Jill**: Cute heart, nice touch.

**Jacqueline**: What?  Do you think it's dumb?

**Jill**: No.  It's perfect…the whole thing.

**Jacqueline**: Okay…okay…I'm going…infirmary, right?

Jill nods.

(flash forward to): Jake's room.  Hamilton who was leaning back, sits up all the way.

**Hamilton**: Wait, I don't get it.

**Jacqueline**: What?

**Hamilton**: A lot, but…why a letter?  I mean…why write a letter if I was going to be there?

**Jacqueline**: …but you weren't.

Hamilton considers this like it might be a valid point, but then realizes it isn't.

**Jacqueline** **cont'd**: A letter because…you'd remember it.  There'd be nothing vague about it.  It wouldn't be like some lost memory.  You'd have something concrete.  I felt like I might not see you again, but…I didn't want you to forget me.  

**Hamilton**: I didn't.

**Jake**: No…you didn't.

She looks at him for a moment then continues:

**Jake**: Anyway, you're right, I didn't expect to find your stuff there…I expected to find _you_ there…

Hamilton smiles, looking pleased with this answer.

**Hamilton**: Okay…go on…

(flashback to): Jacqueline as she walks with the shirt and the letter.  She walks outside the craft building onto the front porch.  Sandy and Kelley are there, kissing.  Jacqueline looks like she wants to turn around, but before she can, Sandy sees her.

**Sandy**: Jacqueline…what are you doing out here?

**Jacqueline**: I…sorry.

She looks pretty embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as the counselors. 

**Sandy**: No problem…what do you need?

**Jacqueline**: Um…I don't feel so good.

**Sandy**: I'll take you to the infirmary right now.  Kel, can you watch the girls for a few minutes?

**Kelley**: Oh, uh…sure…I have to get my guy out of the darkroom in a few minutes, though so…hurry back.

He smirks a little as he says, "hurry back."  She rolls her eyes and walks off with Jacqueline.

(flash forward to): Jake's room.  

**Hamilton**: I was the guy in the darkroom…oh man…that's like painful dramatic irony.

**Jacqueline**: Yeah…

(flashback to): Jacqueline as she stands in the infirmary by herself looking around, sad that he isn't there.  She walks out as Mrs. Johnson comes back out, looking confused.

**Mrs**. **Johnson**: These campers…

(cut to): the porch where Jacqueline is about to walk down the steps when she notices his bag and sleeping bag.  She folds the note up inside the t-shirt then walks over to the bag.  She looks around then opens the bag, putting the note and t-shirt inside.  She zips the bag back up and walks away.

**_Jake (voice over)_**: And then I kind of took off…walked around by the lake for awhile. 

(cut to): Jacqueline walking by the lake.  She looks at her watch.

**_Jake_**_ **(v.o.) cont'd**_: And I remembered Jill saying something about you leaving at five.  And suddenly it practically was five.  I realized that I was wasting a chance to see you.  How stupid could I have been, you know?  

(cut to): Jake as she runs up to the lawn in front of the main office.  There is a car traveling away, almost too far away to see.

**_Jake (v.o.) cont'd_**: But it was too late.  I saw a car…I guessed it was yours…already far down the road.

(cut to): the infirmary.  Sean, Hamilton and their stuff is gone.

(cut to): inside arts and crafts as Jill sits painting a pot she's made.  Jacqueline sits down across from her, watching.

**_Jake (v.o.) cont'd_**: So, I went back to arts and crafts and watched Jill paint some pot that she made.  Then made it through the last few days of camp.

(flash forward to): Jake's room.  Hamilton listens as he sits up all the way.

**Jake**: I always felt guilty for not looking for you harder before you left…then not trying to find out your name after you left.  It would have been pretty easy to find out…

**Hamilton**: …but you left it to destiny.  

Jake looks up at him.

**Jake**: Yeah…

A beat.

**Hamilton**: I feel really stupid…for not knowing it was you…for not knowing a lot of things…from the beginning…

**Jake**: It's like you said…attention to detail, not the obvious.  It's probably why you're a great photographer…

Hamilton looks at her, not really listening.

**Hamilton**: So, listen…

She looks at him with raised eyebrows.

**Hamilton** **cont'd (with feigned awkwardness)**: Um…I don't know how to say this, but…um…uh…I like you and…uh…

This reference, this situation…everything makes her blush, but also smile.

**Jake**: "I really want to kiss you right now."

_(flashback to): the tent, Jake and Hamilton kissing._

_(flash forward to): Jake's room as she leans toward Hamilton, kissing him._

_(flashback to): Hamilton's car driving away from camp._

_(flash forward to): Hamilton looking through his camera watching Jake ride up to Rawley Academy on her motorcycle._

_(flash forward to): Jake and Hamilton in her room, sitting together on her bed, kissing.  The camera pulls out through the window.  The window frames them.  Happy ending and such._

_(fade out)_

THE END 

(but really just the beginning, right?)

Home

Or 

Feedback


End file.
